The Unlikely Can Happen
by Logan the Awesome
Summary: What happens when Sarah get shot by a bullet? Will she and Becker confess their feelings for each other. An Unexpected Twist, the next chapter, is up! Reviews are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is a little story about Beker and Sarah since there isn't a lot out there on fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy. WARNING: Cussing, speed dating, and a scene in a bar. NOW RE-LOADED!! Sorry, blame Dakota, she "accidentally" deleted it. Feel free to review again!!! I love reviews.**

* * *

Another hard day at the ARC was over, but surprisingly, not everyone was so keen to leaving. Captain Becker usually couldn't wait to get home but today was different. Throughout the entire week, Danny Quinn had been trying to convince Becker to have a little fun for once. Earlier this morning, he finally cracked.

_Flashback_

_Becker was doing inventory in the weapon room. He was trying to avoid Danny. He had been pestering him all week about joining him in speed dating all week. Becker purposely let his second in command go on the anomaly hunt with the rest of the crew so that he didn't have to deal with Danny's pestering. _

_Becker finished cleaning a long shot gun and put it back in its proper place. He stopped and looked around. The place was too quit. It was as if something was watching him. As if karma could read his mind, Danny come dropping in the weapon room from the air vents. _

"_WHAT THE HELL DANNY," shouted Becker._

_Danny was laughing at Becker's reaction to his little joke._

"_Oh, come on solider boy. I wasn't doing any harm."_

_Becker cringed at the nickname._

"_I told you never to call me that," he said through his teeth. _

"_See, that's your problem," said Danny. "You're always so serious. That's why I want to take you tonight to speed dating."_

"_I'm not going," said Becker._

"_Yes you are."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_NO I AM NOT GOING DANIEL QUINN! AND THAT'S FINAL!!!"_

"_YES YOU ARE CAPTAIN……..captain……da……..CAPTAIN SOMETHING BECKER!!!!"_

_Becker threw his head back in frustration. _

"_Alright, I'll go!!" he said, "but I'm not promising I'll speed date."_

_Danny smiled._

"_I knew you would crack," he said. "I just didn't think it would be so soon. To think, I made an entire 5 page list of things to try to make you crack." _

"_Shut up," said Becker._

As Becker drove to the bar, he was regretting his decision. Anything could happen tonight. For some reason, Danny thought solider boy needed a personal life. Becker disagreed. He figured that his job would get in the way of a relationship and he couldn't afford having one at this time. But yet, somehow Danny's yelling and bickering convinced him to agree.

Becker pulled into the bar parking lot. There he saw Danny waiting outside for him. Becker slowly walked up to Danny.

"You ready?" Danny asked.

"No," said Becker.

"Oh come on," said Danny, "you'll have fun."

The two walked into the bar. The place was packed.

"Looks like there will be tons of options," said Danny.

Becker groaned. He wasn't looking forward to this. Danny immediately went over and signed himself and Becker up.

"Do I have to do it?" asked Becker.

"Yes," said Danny as he finished writing the names down on their papers and handed it to Becker. "You'll thank me later."

"Doubt that," he said as he yanked the paper out of Becker's hand.

Becker walked over to an empty table and sat himself down.

"Here goes nothing," he said.

The night, Becker found, was very boring. A bunch of young girls did come up to him and they did talk, it was just that he wasn't very open. There was one date left for him that night. He looked at his sheet. He had no phone numbers. Becker sighed.

"Hey, how's it going for you?" asked Danny who was behind him.

"I've got no dates, you?"

"Just one, but the chick was real weird. I don't think I'll be calling her. I hope that this last one will be a success."

"Yeah," said Becker.

"What was that? Do my ears deceive me? Captain Becker is GLAD he came?"

"No," said Becker. "It's just that I want at least one so that this whole night wouldn't be a waist."

"Sure, whatever you say Becker."

Becker shoved Danny.

"Stuff it."

The bell rang for the next round to start.

"See ya mate," said Danny as he went back to his table.

Becker sighed and looked at his watch.

"10:00" the watch read.

"Hey," said a female voice.

It sounded awkwardly familiar. Becker looked up and saw Dr. Sarah Page standing across from him.

"Hi," he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Danny," said Becker.

Sarah looked confused.

"What? Didn't he announce it to the entire building that he was able to convince the captain to go to a bar for speed dating?"

Sarah smiled.

"No actually he didn't," she said.

"Really, I had a strong feeling he would when he went skipping out of the weaponry singing, 'Captain's going speed dating!' like there was no tomorrow."

Sarah laughed hard and sat down in the seat across from Becker.

"So, there must also be some reason you're here. And don't tell me that a possible artifact from the ancient world is hidden under the bar, because I'm not helping you create a distraction."

Sarah giggled.

"No, Connor and Abby were going out and felt bad that I wasn't doing anything tonight so they invited me to come with them."

Becker looked around the bar.

"I don't see them," he said.

"Yeah," said Sarah. "They weren't planning on doing speed dating. I just did it because I was getting bored. Watching people get full out drunk then snog the night away gets pretty sick after a while."

Becker laughed.

The two talked for a while. They had a good time together. Whenever Sarah smiled or laughed, Becker got flustered and tried to keep his cool so that he didn't look like a complete idiot in front of her. He couldn't let Sarah Page know that he's really a nervous wreck.

After speed dating was over, Sarah and Becker stayed a bit at the bar a bit longer and talked. At about 11:30, he saw Danny motioning for him to come over.

"Excuse me," said Becker. "I'll be right back."

Becker got up and followed Danny to the men's loo.

"So," said Danny, "do my eyes deceive me? Captain Becker talking to Dr. Page after the speed dating is over? What did I miss mate?"

"Nothing in the slightest," said Becker. "Besides, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be trying to drag me out by now?"

"Well, I was talking to a lady myself, and she just left, and I was wondering why you weren't bugging me to leave."

"Well, who was this "lady" you were talking to?"

Danny looked around.

"No…one…in particular."

"Well, then, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go, then get back to Sarah."

Becker then turned and went into a stall.

"Be careful while using the toilet!" called Danny.

While Becker was washing his hands, he kept thinking about Sarah. She was all alone in the bar. Connor and Abby decided to do things on their own and left her by herself. So now, his extremely nerdy yet super sexy and gorgeous…..wait, where did that come from?

Becker shook his head clear of all thoughts on Sarah. He walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the table. On his way, he ran into Danny.

"I'll meet you in the car mate," he said.

"Okay," said Becker.

Becker watched as Danny left the bar. Then he turned his attention to Sarah, and dropped his jaw in shock. Becker saw Sarah sitting at the table, but he also saw a smelly looking fat man sneak up behind her with a gun in his hand. Sarah didn't seem to notice. Becker watched as the man slowly lifted the gun to Sarah's head.

By instinct, Becker reached for his gun, but found it wasn't there.

"Damn it," he murmured.

Becker saw the man about to pull the trigger. He panicked. Without thinking he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Oi!" he yelled, "put the gun down!"

The whole bar had their attention on Becker who had his eyes on the man. Sarah slowly turned her head behind her and saw the gun. She screamed. Becker ran up to Sarah and stood in front of her.

"She yours?" asked the fat man.

"No," said Becker quickly. "She's….my co-worker."

"Oh, so you won't mind if I take her?" said the man as he yanked Sarah towards him.

This got Becker man, but he still kept his cool.

"Actually, I do mind," said Becker.

"Well then," said the man, "I guess I'll have the finish you off first."

The man then directed the gun to Becker's chest. He looked over at Sarah. Panic took over her face.

"Don't do it," he could see her mouth out.

Becker decided quickly on what to do; he punched the guy in the jaw. The force was really strong and flew the man backwards, making him let go of Sarah, but making him accidentally pulling the trigger.

_POW_

The gun was shot, and a lifeless body was left on the floor. It was Sarah's.

Becker felt enraged. He walked up to the man and beat all hell out of him. When he was certain he was out cold, he left the lifeless body there and rushed over to Sarah's aid.

Sarah was paling quickly. She got shot in the side and was losing blood. Becker figured there was still hope. Becker stuck his hand to where the bullet was and pulled it out of her skin. It wasn't very deep in. Half of it was sticking out.

Becker tore off a piece of his pant leg and used it to clean to wound. By the time it was all cleaned, the ambulance and Scotland Yard had come and was taking the other man to prison.

As the paramedics put Sarah on a stretcher, Becker walked up to one.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked.

"We're pretty sure," the paramedic said. "She's lost a bit of blood, but you got the bullet out and she seems to be somewhat alive, I would highly count on it."

Becker thanked the paramedic and walked over to the ambulance.

"Can I go with her?" he asked.

"You the husband?" asked the man.

"No," said Becker quickly.

The man looked at him.

"I'm just a very good friend."

"Then sir, you will have to wait until the morning. We're planning on doing surgery tonight and we only want to family there."

Becker nodded.

The next day, Becker woke up at 5:30 a.m. He had a hard time falling asleep that night and was really tired. But he still got out of bed and took a shower. Once he was dressed in some casual clothes, he rushed out the door and headed for the hospital.

"Excuse me," said Becker at the front desk of the hospital. "What room is Sarah Page in?"

"Just one minute sir," she said.

The lady took out a big book and flipped through the pages.

"Looks like room 109," she said.

"Thank you," said Becker as he rushed down the hallway and tried to find room 109.

He found it fairly quickly. It was on the first floor and the fifth room on the right. He stood outside the room, preparing for the worst. He slowly opened the door and saw Sarah lying on the bed perfectly still. She looked normal, as beautiful as ever. She looked so peaceful, and yet….so gorgeous. Becker was blown away but this appearance.

Then he heard the door open behind him. Becker turned around and saw the doctor come in.

"Ah yes, Mr. Becker," he said. "Ms Page responded very well to the operation. We now are just waiting for her to wake up."

"Thank you sir," said Becker. "Do you mind if I stay here?"

"Not at all," said the doctor.

After the doctor left Becker moved a chair up to Sarah's bedside. He took her hand in his and used the other to stroke her hair.

"I'm so sorry Sarah," Becker whispered. "This should have never happened. I should have unarmed him or something before punching him. I'm so sorry."

Becker could feel tears form in his eyes. He couldn't lose her. She may not have known this, but she was what got him up in the day, and what helped him get through the hard times. Her laugh and smile made him happy. She had to wake up, she just had to!

Three days went by and Sarah had not awakened. Still, Becker would go to the hospital every day and sit by her bedside. Connor, Danny and Abby came every once in a while, but usually had to leave because of anomaly calls. Becker would stay behind with Sarah.

On the fourth day, something happened. Becker walked to the hospital. Today, he brought flowers to put by her bed. He knew Sarah loved flowers. Becker came into the room and saw something different. Sarah was sitting up in bed. She turned her head and smiled at Becker.

"Sarah," said Becker dropping the flowers and running towards the bed.

Becker leaned over and hugged Sarah slightly. He held her hand in his and started stroking her hair.

"How do you feel?" he asked,

Sarah laughed.

"I'm fine Becker," she said. "I get to go home later on."

Becker smiled.

Becker decided to stay and bring Sarah home. It was about 10 and Becker was getting tired.

"Becker," said Sarah.

"Hm."

"You can sleep for a few hours if you want."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you look tired. Probably been working too hard eh?"

Becker laughed and rested his head on the back of the chair and fell asleep.

Sarah sighed. He was being so nice, visiting her and talking to her. He was being a very good friend.

Sarah looked at Becker, sleeping on the chair_. He's so cute when he slept. Not to mention really hot when he was awake, and his eyes…..wait…what am I saying? _

Sarah was snapped out from her thoughts when she heard someone talking.

"Sarah," said Becker.

"Yeah," she said.

"Sarah, don't leave."

"Umm, I can really go anywhere right now Becker."

"Sarah, don't leave, please. I never got to tell you."

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"No, Sarah, don't!! Sarah I love you."

Sarah froze.

It was almost 7 and Becker was driving Sarah home. She hadn't said anything to him since he woke up and he was getting suspicious. They pulled up to her house and Sarah got out.

"Thanks," she said without looking up at Becker.

"Hey," said Becker, "can I come in?"

Sarah shrugged.

"Sure, I guess."

Becker followed Sarah into her house. It wasn't very big, but suited her. He turned to Sarah and got straight to the point.

"Okay look," he said, "what's up with you? Why are you being so cold?"

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" she asked.

Becker looked at her confused.

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"When you fell asleep, you seemed to be talking to someone. You were saying "Sarah don't go" and then you said, "Sarah, I love you."

Becker froze. He looked down in embarrassment.

"Yeah," he said. "I had a dream that you were going to be like Helen and explore anomalies on your own, and I really wanted to tell you something."

"And that something was "I love you"?"

Becker nodded.

"Well, do you? Or were you just saying that?"

Becker didn't answer. Sarah drew her attention to the floor. Becker walked closer to her and lifter her chin so she could face him again.

"Does this answer your question?" he asked.

Before Sarah could answer, she felt a pair of lips on hers. Becker was kissing her lightly.

Sarah didn't pull away, she actually started kissing back. Becker had his hands on her back while she messed up his hair with her fingers. After a few minutes, Becker broke the kiss.

The two looked at each other for a minute, then Becker left Sarah's house, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Same old cliffy. Sorry, no changing it now!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the re-loaded chapter 2.**

* * *

_Last Time: _

_The two looked at each other for a minute, then Becker left Sarah's house, closing the door behind him. _

It was Monday and Becker was scared about going to the ARC. Sarah was returning today and she was literally freaking out. He wasn't sure how she was going to respond to what happened a few days ago. Becker got to work early as usual and usual and checked in.

"Ah, Captain Becker," said a voice.

Becker turned and saw Lester walking towards him.

"Finally decided to return," Lester continued.

"Yes sir," said Captain Becker, "Dr. Page is fully recovered and is returning to the ARC today."

"Splendid," said Lester, "I can't wait to show her all the paperwork she has to sign, and not to mention all the work she still has to catch up on."

"I will not disturb her then," said Becker.

"Yes, I suppose."

Becker then went into the room where the military men worked and went into his office. He had a few reports from some of the men still out on the field, but other than that, it looked just like he left it. He sat at his desk and decided to do his work before he did inventory in the weaponry.

Becker quickly went through the reports, and hurried to the weaponry. He didn't want to run into Sarah after what happened. Besides, Lester said she had a lot of work to make up, so she was probably locked up in her office. But then again, knowing Sarah, she didn't like to follow rules. So Becker took the long way to the weaponry so he could avoid going past her office, just in case she was in there.

Becker was able to get to the weaponry without running into Sarah. He figured she either wasn't in yet, or locked up in her office. He walked into the weaponry and started to take inventory.

He was about halfway done when he heard the door open to the weaponry. He looked up from his checklist and saw Sarah enter the weaponry. He instantly hid behind a shelf and waited. Hopefully she'd think he wasn't there.

"Becker," she called.

He didn't answer.

"Becker I know you're in here. Lester said you were and I saw you on the security cameras."

Becker came out from behind the shelf, making it look like he was concentrating and just noticed she entered.

"Oh, Sarah, I didn't hear you enter."

"Cut the act Becker, I know you hate inventory. You never get into your work."

Becker sighed and put down the checklist. The two looked at each other for a moment.

"I suppose you came here for a reason," he said.

"Oh right," said Sarah. "I wanted to talk to you about that day…"

"Listen, Sarah, I was stupid. I shouldn't have snogged you and I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

Sarah seemed shocked by this and slightly disappointed.

"Oh," she said.

Becker seemed confused.

"Weren't you going to say that?"

"Umm, not exactly," said Sarah, "but if that's how you feel, I'm okay with it."

Becker noticed her eyes started tearing up a bit as she started to head for the door.

"Wait Sarah," said Becker as he reached for her hand to stop her. "Tell me what you were going to say."

"It's nothing Becker, if you don't feel…"

"Sarah, tell me."

Sarah sighed and turned to face Becker.

"I wanted to know why you did it," she said.

Becker wasn't expecting this answer.

"Well, umm, I did it because I wanted to show you that what I said in my sleep was true."

"So you were trying to prove to me that you weren't lying or talking about someone else in your sleep."

"YYYeahh," said Becker.

Sarah laughed.

"So you do fancy me," she said.

Becker chuckled then stepped closer to Sarah.

"I think you know the answer to that," he said, his voice deepening.

The two leant closer and closer to each other until Becker's lips met Sarah's in a soft kiss. Sarah wasn't surprised by this so started the kiss him back. Becker smiled in the kiss as he pulled Sarah closer to him and stroked her back. Sarah's hands found their way to Becker's head and she started run her fingers through his hair. The two stayed like this for a little while, until Becker slowly pulled away.

"Don't run away this time," said Sarah quietly.

Becker smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Then Becker heard his mobile ringing.

"One moment," he said then took out his mobile and answered it.

"Hello this is Captain Becker."

Sarah was shocked at how professional he sounded after they just had a moment. It was as if it never happened. She was glad he was able to do that.

"Okay, I'll be up in a few minutes," said Becker.

Then he hung up his mobile and turned to Sarah.

"That was Lester," he said. "He wants me in his office in a few minutes."

"Okay," said Sarah, "so, what are we going to do about….us?"

"Well, we can do whatever. If you never want to see me again, that's fine. If you….want to go out after work tonight for a few drinks, then that's fine too."

Sarah laughed.

"Well, I defiantly don't want to ignore you. That would be a bit hard, but that drink does sound nice."

"So tonight then?" asked Becker.

"Sure," said Sarah. "But let's not tell the others yet. I'd rather not have Abby asking me every day, "so, what were you two up to last night.""

Becker laughed.

"Okay, so I'll try not to show that I have any feelings for you what-so-ever."

"Well, don't make it obvious that you hate me, which you don't. We were actually are pretty good friends before…this. So I say at work, just pretend that we don't have something going on."

"That sounds good to me," he said.

Then the speakers on the intercom went on and Danny's voice sounded throughout the entire building.

"Captain Becker: If you are anywhere in the building, Sir James Lester wants you in his office now."

Danny sounded as if he was a programmed robot when he said this.

"I guess Lester has a gun to his head if he's saying it like that," said Sarah.

Becker laughed.

"Oh yeah, and Danny Quinn want you in his office afterwards. Ex-Police Man Quinn signing off."

"No that's the Danny we know and love," said Becker.

The two laughed.

"…..what Lester? Yes I had to add that in. Well I don't care if you fire me you bloody little.…..wait….is this thing still on?"

Becker and Sarah burst out laughing.

"Who would have though Danny had it in him?" said Sarah.

"Come on," said Becker. "You head the man. I better get up there before Lester fires Danny."

The two started walking out of the weaponry.

"By the way," said Becker. "Who said you could go up to the control room and mess with the security cameras?"

"Me, myself, and I," said Sarah plainly.

Becker looked at her.

"What?" she asked. "I had to make sure Lester wasn't joking."

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. A Chat with Danny and Emails

**Alright peeps. Here is chapter three. I hope you all like it. It's a bit of a filler chapter, but oh well. ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any of it's nouns. If I did, then Cutter wouldn't have died and Jenny wouldn't have left. **

* * *

Lester only wanted Becker in his office for a few minutes for a follow up report on his men guarding the newest anomaly. Once Lester was assured that everything was under control, he excused Becker to return to his normal duties.

As Becker walked out of Lester's office, Danny's message ran through his head.

_"__Oh __yeah, and Danny Quinn want you in his office afterwards. Ex-Police Man Quinn signing off."_

Becker smiled at the message, especially after remembering the very last part.

_"Well I don't care if you fire me you bloody little….wait…is this thing still on?"_

Becker was surprised Lester didn't make a crude remark about Danny while he was in his office. Doing as Danny asked him to, Becker went straight to Danny's office. He walked down the long ramp to the hub. There, he turned towards the office corridor waking to Danny's office.

On his way, he passes Sarah's office. He couldn't resist. Becker slowed down a bit so he could peak into her office. He peaked into her window and saw her reading a big book. He smirked then continued walked to Danny's office. When he got to the door he knocked.

"Danny Quinn's office," Danny said through the door. "If you are Lester, please don't come in."

Becker chuckled then walked into the office.

Danny was sitting him his office chair with his feat on his desk, work papers in his lap, and his fingers busy texting.

"I see why you wouldn't want Lester in here," said Becker.

Danny looked up from his phone and looked at Becker.

"See you got my message," he said.

"Yes," said Becker. "I think the whole building heard it."

Danny smiled then turned back to his phone.

"I guess you called me here for a reason," said Becker. "Unless that reason was to watch you text."

Danny put his phone on his desk then got up from his chair.

"No, that's not the reason," he said.

"Who were you texting?" asked Becker.

Danny paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say.

"No one," he said.

"On come on Danny, who was it?"

"Someone…….."

"Was it that girl you said you were talking to in the bar?"

"Well….umm…you see…"

"It is isn't it?"

"Well…."

"Ah come on Danny. You can tell me."

"Well…it's just….."

"Aw come on."

"Hey," said Danny, breaking the chain reaction, "I'm supposed to be playing "Interrogation Guy" right now. Not you!!!"

Becker chuckled.

"Okay," he said. "Why did you call me in here?"

Danny walked over to his desk and sat on it.

"You, Sarah being taken away by an ambulance, either of you not showing to work for a few days. Becker, did I miss something?"

"No," said Becker plainly.

Danny gave him an odd look.

"You sure?" he asked. "I mean, if there's something going on between the two of you then I completely understand."

Becker pulled the best fake laugh he could.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, "Sarah and I? That will never happen. Not in a million years."

Danny looked at Becker.

"I'm serious," he said. "Besides, I don't have time for a relationship and my job would get in the way. She wouldn't even want to go out with me."

"And you still played Mr. Heroic man to save her."

"She's my colleague and a very close friend. I wasn't gonna let some drunkin arse kill her for his entertainment."

Danny threw his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay, but there is no way you would be able to hold a girlfriend anyways."

Becker gave Danny a glare.

"What?" he asked. "You're obviously too chicken to even try anyways."

"I'm not a coward," said Becker.

"Well, Captain, everyone's a coward in something. Yours just happened to be women."

"I'm not afraid."

"Then go asked someone out."

"Danny, I can't. I don't want my job to interfere."

"Why do I have such a hard time believing you?"

Becker just sighed and walked out of Danny's office.

"Nice talking to you," called Danny as Becker left.

Becker walked back towards his office and opened his laptop to see if he had any emails. There were about 50 from Danny, probably from over the past few days. What caught his eye was there was one from Sarah right at the top.

"Wonder what she's up to," he said as he opened the email.

_Hey Becker,_

_Just wondering what you are up to. I'm super bored. Hope you've been having a better day than me. Lester's making me do all this paperwork. Curse him._

_Love,_

_Sarah_

Becker looked at the ending. "_Love Sarah."_ That gave him the chills. He clicked the reply button and started typing.

_Hello Sarah,_

_Well, by the sounds of your day, mine hasn't been much better. Lester wanted a follow up so I had to play solider boy for that, then Danny wanted to know if we had something going on. I lied about everything I said and did a pretty good job if I do say so myself. Just watch out for Danny. He may be trying to get some answers. LOL, have fun with paperwork. _

_Love,_

_TheIncrediblyHotN'Sexy _

_Captain Becker_

_P.S. What are you doing tonight?_

Becker pressed send, satisfied with his answer. He got up from his desk and started to walk towards the hub. On his way, the anomaly alarm started blaring. Becker started to sprint down the hall towards the hub.

When he got there with his soldiers, everyone was there gathered around the ADD.

"Looks like the London Harbor," said Connor. "Not too far from here."

"Alright, let's do this," said Danny.

Becker and his men went to the armory and started packing up the guns and weapons and then carried them to the cars. While he was packing them in the trunk, Sarah "accidentally" dropped her papers in front of Becker.

"Here, let me help," said Becker bending down to get the papers.

"Thanks Mr. IncrediblyHotN'Sexy Becker. Is that your first name?"

Becker laughed as he handed the papers to Sarah.

"I see you got my email," he said.

"Yes I did."

"So, tonight, after work, me you, something interesting."

"Sure," said Sarah. "I'll meet you somewhere. I think the others would get suspicious if we left together."

Becker put a finger to her lips and pointed to the others who were talking by a nearby car.

"We'll plan it by text. Then no one can over hear us," he said.

"Good idea," said Sarah.

"Alright everyone, time to go and hunt some dinosaurs," said Danny in one of those gay cartoon explorer guy voices.

Everyone laughed at his impression.

"Abby, Connor, Sarah and myself in one car; Becker and his men in the other," said Danny.

The group got into the cars and drove off to the anomaly site.

* * *

**Okay, so mainly filler chapter. Nothing really happened, except I purposly put in more Danny. Katheryn Hart, that was for you!!!! I hope you are satisified. More will happen next chapter. I just wanted to get another one posted before the weekend. REVIEW PLEZ!!!! Review are what keep me motivated!!! LOL!!!**

**~Logan ;)**

**"I'm going to get a slushy....shh!!"**


	4. A Mission and Danny's Girl

**Okay people, this is a longer chapter than the last one. Sorry it took a while. It's so sunny here and with exams around the corner, I've been really busy. So, ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. So don't ask.**

Lester only wanted Becker in his office for a few minutes for a follow up report on his men guarding the newest anomaly. Once Lester was assured that everything was under control, he excused Becker to return to his normal duties.

As Becker walked out of Lester's office, Danny's message ran through his head.

"Oh yeah, and Danny Quinn want you in his office afterwards. Ex-Police Man Quinn signing off."

Becker smiled at the message, especially after remembering the very last part.

"Well I don't care if you fire me you bloody little….wait…is this thing still on?"

Becker was surprised Lester didn't make a crude remark about Danny while he was in his office. Doing as Danny asked him to, Becker went straight to Danny's office. He walked down the long ramp to the hub. There, he turned towards the office corridor waking to Danny's office.

On his way, he passes Sarah's office. He couldn't resist. Becker slowed down a bit so he could peak into her office. He peaked into her window and saw her reading a big book. He smirked then continued walked to Danny's office. When he got to the door he knocked.

"Danny Quinn's office," Danny said through the door. "If you are Lester, please don't come in."

Becker chuckled then walked into the office.

Danny was sitting him his office chair with his feat on his desk, work papers in his lap, and his fingers busy texting.

"I see why you wouldn't want Lester in here," said Becker.

Danny looked up from his phone and looked at Becker.

"See you got my message," he said.

"Yes," said Becker. "I think the whole building heard it."

Danny smiled then turned back to his phone.

"I guess you called me here for a reason," said Becker. "Unless that reason was to watch you text."

Danny put his phone on his desk then got up from his chair.

"No, that's not the reason," he said.

"Who were you texting?" asked Becker.

Danny paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say.

"No one," he said.

"On come on Danny, who was it?"

"Someone…….."

"Was it that girl you said you were talking to in the bar?"

"Well….umm…you see…"

"It is isn't it?"

"Well…."

"Ah come on Danny. You can tell me."

"Well…it's just….."

"Aw come on."

"Hey," said Danny, breaking the chain reaction, "I'm supposed to be playing "Interrogation Guy" right now. Not you!!!"

Becker chuckled.

"Okay," he said. "Why did you call me in here?"

Danny walked over to his desk and sat on it.

"You, Sarah being taken away by an ambulance, either of you not showing to work for a few days. Becker, did I miss something?"

"No," said Becker plainly.

Danny gave him an odd look.

"You sure?" he asked. "I mean, if there's something going on between the two of you then I completely understand."

Becker pulled the best fake laugh he could.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, "Sarah and I? That will never happen. Not in a million years."

Danny looked at Becker.

"I'm serious," he said. "Besides, I don't have time for a relationship and my job would get in the way. She wouldn't even want to go out with me."

"And you still played Mr. Heroic man to save her."

"She's my colleague and a very close friend. I wasn't gonna let some drunkin arse kill her for his entertainment."

Danny threw his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay, but there is no way you would be able to hold a girlfriend anyways."

Becker gave Danny a glare.

"What?" he asked. "You're obviously too chicken to even try anyways."

"I'm not a coward," said Becker.

"Well, Captain, everyone's a coward in something. Yours just happened to be women."

"I'm not afraid."

"Then go asked someone out."

"Danny, I can't. I don't want my job to interfere."

"Why do I have such a hard time believing you?"

Becker just sighed and walked out of Danny's office.

"Nice talking to you," called Danny as Becker left.

Becker walked back towards his office and opened his laptop to see if he had any emails. There were about 50 from Danny, probably from over the past few days. What caught his eye was there was one from Sarah right at the top.

"Wonder what she's up to," he said as he opened the email.

Hey Becker,

Just wondering what you are up to. I'm super bored. Hope you've been having a better day than me. Lester's making me do all this paperwork. Curse him.

Love,

Sarah

Becker looked at the ending. "_Love Sarah."_ That gave him the chills. He clicked the reply button and started typing.

Hello Sarah,

Well, by the sounds of your day, mine hasn't been much better. Lester wanted a follow up so I had to play solider boy for that, then Danny wanted to know if we had something going on. I lied about everything I said and did a pretty good job if I do say so myself. Just watch out for Danny. He may be trying to get some answers. LOL, have fun with paperwork.

Love,

TheIncrediblyHotN'Sexy

Captain Becker

P.S. What are you doing tonight?

Becker pressed send, satisfied with his answer. He got up from his desk and started to walk towards the hub. On his way, the anomaly alarm started blaring. Becker started to sprint down the hall towards the hub.

When he got there with his soldiers, everyone was there gathered around the ADD.

"Looks like the London Harbor," said Connor. "Not too far from here."

"Alright, let's do this," said Danny.

Becker and his men went to the armory and started packing up the guns and weapons and then carried them to the cars. While he was packing them in the trunk, Sarah "accidentally" dropped her papers in front of Becker.

"Here, let me help," said Becker bending down to get the papers.

"Thanks Mr. IncrediblyHotN'Sexy Becker. Is that your first name?"

Becker laughed as he handed the papers to Sarah.

"I see you got my email," he said.

"Yes I did."

"So, tonight, after work, me and you, something interesting."

"Sure," said Sarah. "I'll meet you somewhere. I think the others would get suspicious if we left together."

Becker put a finger to her lips and pointed to the others who were talking by a nearby car.

"We'll plan it by text. Then no one can over hear us," he said.

"Good idea," said Sarah.

"Alright everyone, time to go and hunt some dinosaurs," said Danny in one of those gay cartoon explorer guy voices.

Everyone laughed at his impression.

"Abby, Connor, Sarah and myself in one car; Becker and his men in the other," said Danny.

The group got into the cars and drove off to the anomaly site.

Danny, Abby, and Connor were talking in the car on their way to the anomaly site. They were so engulfed in the conversation they didn't notice Sarah texting the whole way there. She and Becker were planning what they were going to do after the work day.

Sarah: You better not be texting and driving at the same time.

Becker: Don't worry, I'm in shotgun. I never drive and text.

Sarah: Really, you NEVER have done that?

Becker: Well…..

Sarah: CAPTAIN………….SOMETHING BECKER!!!!!

Becker: Don't blame me, it was my crazy friend's dare and-

Sarah: Never mind. So what are we going to do tonight?

Becker: Well, what do you want to do? *Please no bar this time*

Sarah: LOL, no I wasn't planning on it.

Becker: You didn't answer my question.

Sarah: I was getting there.

Becker: Well?

Sarah: Alright…..umm…idk.

Becker: AH!! You're killing me woman!!!

Sarah: Sorry, I'm not good at making decisions like this.

Becker: Oh, like you've never been asked out before.

Sarah: ……………….

Becker: YOU'VE NEVER BEEN ASKED OUT BEFORE?????? God, Sarah, an incredibly attractive woman with brains like yours?

Sarah: It isn't my fault. The boys in my classes like the cheerleading dumb blonde type.

Becker: Alright, alright, how about I pick.

Sarah: As long as it's not some solider shooting ground or something related to that, I'm good.

Becker: Oh har har har, I was going to take you to the beach, but now that you mention it……

Sarah: I WAS KIDDING, I WAS KIDDING!!! Ok, now I'm scared!!!

Becker: JK, so, how does the beach sound?

Sarah: Sounds good. I'll meet you there when I get out of work. I have a bit more paperwork to do.

Becker: OK, I get out early today so I'll meet you there.

Sarah: Sounds good :)

Becker: My van's getting close to anomaly site. She u there ;)

Sarah: See you Mr. "IncrediblyHotN'Sexy" Captain Becker

Becker: Oh, I see you agree.

Sarah: Oh stuff it.

Becker: You're welcome!!!

"Whatcha doing?" asked Connor who was sitting next to her looking over at her phone.

Sarah quickly closed her mobile and turned to face Connor.

"Nothing," she said putting her phone away quickly.

"Who were you texting?"

"My uh…friend, from Armenia," she stuttered saying the first country that came to her mind.

Connor looked at her and shrugged it off.

Sarah thought to herself. "Armenia? Where did that come from?"

"We're at the anomaly site," said Danny as he pulled the car to a parking stance. "Seems like Action Man is here with the crew."

Sarah laughed at Danny's remark. The rest of the team got out of the car and started to head to the site where Becker had all the men circling the anomaly.

"We are ready for Connor to seal it Danny," said Becker in his "solider boy" mode.

"Thanks Becker," said Connor as he started to set up the ASD.

Abby went over to help Connor set up the ASD which left Danny and Sarah alone watching the others work with the anomaly. Danny took this opportunity to get any info out of Sarah that he could. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he had to try.

"So, Sarah," he said, trying to start a conversation.

"So, Danny," said Sarah, mocking his tone of voice.

They stood in silence for a bit.

"So, I guess who came here to tell me something," said Sarah.

"No," lied Danny, "not really, just wanted to see how you were."

"Glad you're considerate."

Another awkward silence.

"Anything else you want to know?" asked Sarah.

"Well, you know, just wondering about some of the other things you are involved in."

"Other things?"

"Yeah, you know your life outside the ARC."

Sarah chuckled.

"I really don't have any other life outside the ARC."

"Really?" asked Danny, putting on his best "I'm-interested-tell-me-more" act.

"Yeah," said Sarah. "My job takes up most of my life. I just don't have time for anything else really."

"So, you aren't….seeing anyone right now are you?"

Sarah turned and looked at Danny with an "am-I-think-what-you-are-thinking-cause-I-hope-I'm-not" look.

"No, no, no, Sarah, that's not what I saying at all!"

Sarah relaxed a bit but still looked at Danny.

"What are you getting at?" she asked.

"You know, I just want to know about my friend's personal life. You're like a sister to me Sarah, and I want to make sure you're okay."

"Well, I'm fine, and not seeing anyone, but thanks for the consideration."

"So you're not dating Captain Becker," Danny blurted out before he could stop himself. He quickly put his hand over his mouth, but Sarah caught him.

"Me and Becker?" asked Sarah. "Danny, I don't have any feelings for him what-so-ever." As much as it pained her to say, she had to, for Becker. "What gave you the idea that we were going out?"

"Well, I don't know. It's just that you and Becker are so close, and Becker's been acting really weird whenever he sees you, or we talk about you………"

"What do you guys say about me?" asked Sarah, interrupting Danny.

"Umm, well, you know, just the usual….that's not the point!!! Just answer me. Are you and Action Man going out?"

"NO!!!" screamed Sarah, which earned her looks from the entire team. Sarah started turning beet red. "It's nothing everyone," she said. "Go back to work." Quickly, the rest of the team continued with their work leaving Sarah giving death glares to Danny.

"Okay," he said throwing his hands up in defeat, "okay, you are most defiantly not going out with the Captain, nor do you have any feelings for him other than strong friendship. I get it."

Sarah's expression softened.

"Thanks for understanding," she said.

Danny let it go, but he still had a feeling the two were doing something and that they weren't telling him.

After a few hours of monitoring the anomaly, Danny announced they should head back to the ARC. Becker said that he was going to go home if he wasn't needed. Danny said he could take the rest of the day off.

"Umm, won't Lester be mad at him?" asked Connor to Danny.

"Yup, but that's not my fault. I said he COULD leave. I didn't say he HAD to leave."

Connor chuckled as he and Danny finished packing the ASD into the van.

"So how are things going with that mysterious woman you won't tell me what her name is?"

Danny smiled.

"She's amazing, as usual."

"When did you meet up with her?" asked Connor.

"At that speed dating night," said Danny. "She was the last one I saw, and we spent a few hours together. We've been seeing each other ever since."

"Are you ever gonna tell me her name?"

Danny chuckled.

"No," he simple replied.

"Aw, come on Danny, you can tell me."

Danny looked at Connor.

"Is Becker putting you up to this?"

Connor looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," said Danny. "We'd better be getting back to the ARC; before Lester has our heads."

Connor laughed.

**SO, what did ya think? I hope that you liked it!!! PLEZE REVIEW!!!! And thanks to those who have reviewed and subscribed and favorited!!!! I love you all. Have some virtual cookies!!!!! **

**~Logan ;)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	5. An Unexpected Twist

**Oh my goodness! It's been a while hasn't it? Like, four months at the latest. Sorry for the delay, I had lost hope for this story, then got an idea for another Secker one, so started writing that, then realzied something I could do with this story, so yeah. CONFUSING but you will understand once you've read this chapter. Sorry if it's bad, next chapter will be better, PROMISE! ENJOY!**

* * *

When Sarah got back to the ARC, she tried to finish all her work as fast as she could. She wasn't even sure she understood it all, but still finished it all in about an hour. When she did finish, she got it all together and brought it over to Lester's office.

"Well," said Lester as he review the paperwork, "you really put finished this quickly. Usually it takes you days, maybe even weeks. What made you get it done this time?"

"I have something going on after work that I need to get to as soon as possible," said Sarah, hoping Lester wouldn't ask what it was. Instead, he shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said. "Just as long as you can come back sometime tomorrow, I'm okay."

Sarah nodded then headed out of Lester's office. What she didn't know was that a certain someone watched and heard the whole thing. Up in the Security Office, Danny Quinn was plotting how he could figure the truth out.

Sarah arrived at the beach a half hour later. She parked her car and could see Becker out in the water. She slowly walked out into the sand, trying to get a better look. She couldn't tell what he was doing, but it involved a board and constantly going under water. Finally, when he got far enough out, he stood up on the board and started surfing. Sarah was impressed; she didn't know the Captain could do that. But, as soon as she thought that, Becker had a massive wipeout. Worried, Sarah sprinted for the water, trying to see if he was okay.

Water. That's all that Becker could see, feel, touch, and even hear. He quickly tried to swim for the surface and get up for air before he suffocated. Once he caught his breath, he grabbed hold of his board and started swimming for the beach. As he swam, he saw Sarah running towards him, but stopping when she reached the water. He chuckled on the inside and tried to swim faster.

Sarah helped Becker out of the water. He fell to the ground and rolled over onto his back.

"Are you okay?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah," he said, "thanks for the help."

"No problem," she said.

Once Becker was dried off and into his dry cloths, Becker revealed that he had made a picnic for the two of them. So, they sat on a blanket on the sand and talked and ate for hours. It started to get dark, but they didn't notice; they were too engulfed in a conversation about their high school experiences. By the time it was almost pitch dark, they decided to start packing up.

Becker and Sarah finished packing up the stuff into Becker's car. The two closed the trunk together and then looked at each other

"I had a great time Becker," said Sarah. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," said Becker.

He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sarah put her arms around his shoulders. Becker then lent in and kissed Sarah on the lips. Sarah responded; eagerly and quite passionately. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment….except…

_BUZZZZZZ_

_BUZZZZZZ_

Sarah heard a phone buzzing off in the distance. She tried to find it, but couldn't. She looked into her pocket, but still couldn't find it. She looked over a Becker to see if it was his mobile, but Becker wasn't there anymore. Sarah was so confused. Then, all of her surroundings disappeared and Sarah was left in a dark area, with nothing in it. She still heard a noise off in the distance, but now it was more of a beeping noise. Then, she realized it; this was all a dream.

Becker watched as Sarah slowly gained consciousness. He sighed in relief as he felt the tears forming in his eyes diminish. If she died from something that was _his _fault, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He saw Sarah slowly open her eyes and quickly wiped his eyes; he didn't want her to see him crying! What would Danny say if he ever figured out?

"Sarah," he whispered.

"Mhh," came the murmured reply, as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit groggy," she said, laying back down in the hospital bed. "How long have I been out?"

"A few weeks, actually."

Sarah froze. She had been unconscious for a few _weeks?_ She was about to ask what had happened, but Becker beat her to it.

"After you got…well…shot, they took you to the ER and had to do urgent surgery. They said you'd be out for a while, but they weren't expecting over a week. You had us all worried."

"How's the ARC doing? Anything new happening?"

"I wouldn't know," said Becker, focusing his gaze away from Sarah, "I've sort of been here the entire time."

Sarah was shocked.

"Why?" she asked. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," said Becker, "I just wanted to be here in case you woke up. You know, make sure you're all right, report to Lester, that sort of stuff."

Sarah nodded. There was a silence that entered the room, as the two kept their gaze away from each other. Just as they both were about to speak, a nurse came in to check on Sarah.

"Oh good dear, you're awake! You were starting to worry everybody! The doctor had completely lost hope in you. Said if you weren't awake by the end of the weekend you were a goner…."

And the nurse went rambling on. Becker took this time to exit the room and make the call to Lester telling him that Sarah was alright.

* * *

**So , what do ya think? Weren't expecting that were you? LOL! I'M SO EVIL! They were somewhere, but it was all a fantasy! So...what do you think will happen now? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Logan ;)**


	6. Epilogue

**I have no idea where this story is going, so i bring to you all, THE EPILOGUE! It's time to move on. Thanks to those who've stuck with this story since the beginning (and that's been a while)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Primeval, and I probably never will :(**

* * *

Sarah walked into her house and closed the door behind her. She was carrying six bags of groceries at once. She made her way to the kitchen, luckily, without dropping any of the food. As she set down the bags, she noticed a figure standing by the doorway that led to the hallway.

"Coulda had some help back there Rob," she said to the boy.

"Sorry mom," said the boy. He seemed to be about fifteen years old, pale skin, short neat dark hair, and dark brown eyes. He was average height for his age and had very good posture.

"Good, you got food," said another voice behind her.

Sarah turned around to see another teenage boy, about seventeen, with long shaggy brown hair and icy blue eyes reach into one of the grocery bags and take out a box of Cheeze-Its. Sarah snatched the box away from the boy.

"Don't eat now Nick or you'll ruin your supper."

"Why can't we eat something now?" asked another boy, identical to Nick.

"Because I said so Alex," she said to the other boy. "Now, if you all want supper, you're going to put away all these groceries for me."

"Yes mum," said the three boys.

"Oh, and get Jacob in here, he needs to help too."

Sarah left the boys to putting away the groceries and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes for a moment. It had been a long day. There were two anomaly calls today, and she had to leave early so she could hit the grocery store before dinner. The house had been out of food for a while now, and her sons were starting to complain.

Suddenly, she heard a crash come from one of the bedrooms. Sarah leaped from the couch and ran up the stairs to the kid's bedrooms. The noise had come from the one farthest down the hallways. Sarah sighed, knowing who it was, and let herself in the room. She wasn't surprised to see a girl, about fourteen, on the ground in front of an opened window.

"Sam, what were you doing?" asked Sarah.

"Umm…homework?" said the girl.

Sarah sighed and helped the girl up. She had medium length dark brown hair, just like hers, that was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a brown tee-shirt, and white converse. From what Sarah could see, she had a few cuts and bruises on her arms.

"So, homework involves getting cuts on your arms?" asked Sarah.

"No," said Sam, "I finished homework a while ago."

This didn't surprise Sarah. Sam always finished her homework quickly. She was a very bright student. It's what she did afterwards that worried her.

"So I went to the park, and played a bit of football with some kids."

Sarah understood now. Not only was her daughter smart, but also quite active.

"Why did you climb through the window then?"

"Well, let's just say the other team doesn't know how to take losing that well."

Sarah wanted to laugh, but she held it back. She didn't want to encourage her daughter that violence was always the route to take. Soon, Sam was cleaned up and the two headed back downstairs. They walked into the kitchen and saw the four boys crowded around the Cheeze-It box.

"Boys, what did I say about eating before dinner?"

The four scrambled at the sound of their mother's voice, and quickly tried to hide the box.

"We weren't eating," said Jacob.

"Sure," said Sarah.

Sarah could hear the door to the house open and footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Jacob, Sam, and Rob ran towards the sound and tackled their father with hugs.

"AH! You got me!" said Becker.

"I always said I'm the mother of a football team," thought Sarah.

Becker soon shook off the kids and made his way towards Sarah. He pulled her into a hug and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Anything happen after I left?"

"Nope, but you missed out on all the fun stuff! Lester assigned more paperwork!"

"So upset I missed it," said Sarah.

"So, have you started dinner yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet. I'm going to though."

"I wouldn't," said Becker.

Sarah gave him a curious look.

"How come?" she asked.

"Because, I brought home some PIZZA!"

Becker took out a huge pizza box and showed it to Sarah. Rob made a grab for it and ran it into the kitchen; Sam and Jacob hot on his trail.

"We better get in there before they eat it all," said Becker.

"I agree," said Sarah.

And the two went running after their children, into the kitchen.

_Then End. _

* * *

**Cute wasn't it? Just a day in the life of Sarah Becker. Yes, she has four sons and a daughter. It goes Alex and Nick, who are twins, then Jacob, then Rob, then Sam. THE BECKER FAMILY FOOTBALL TEAM! LOL! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading. **

**~Logan ;)**


End file.
